Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Original Soundtrack
thumb Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Original Soundtrack es la banda sonora del videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. La música fue compuesta por Michiru Yamane, con algunos arreglos musicales de Akiropito y Rika Muranaka. Cynthia Harrel proporciona la voz para la canción "I am the Wind". La banda sonora fue publicada en formato CD el 09/04/1997. La banda sonora fue publicada nuevamente en iTunes el día 11/12/2007, diez años después de la publicación original del videojuego. Lista de pìstas #Metamorphosis 1 (変容 NO.1) #Prologue (プロローグ) #Dance of Illusions (幻想的舞曲) #Moonlight Nocturne (月下の夜想曲) #Prayer (祈り) #Dracula's Castle (ドラキュラ城) #Dance of Gold (黄金の舞曲) #Marble Gallery (大理石の廊下) #Tower of Mist (魔霧の塔) #Nocturne (夜曲) #Wood Carving Partita (木彫パルティータ) #Door of Holy Spirits (聖霊の扉) #Festival of Servants (しもべたちの祭典) #Land of Benediction (終焉の地) #Requiem for the Gods (神々たちのレクイエム) #Crystal Teardrop (水晶のしずく) #Abandoned Pit (焉道) #Rainbow Cemetery (虹の墓地) #Silence (静寂) #Lost Painting (失われた彩画) #Dance of Pales (パール舞踏曲) #Curse Zone (呪いの聖域) #Enchanted Banquet (魔性の宴) #Wandering Ghosts (さまよえる魂) #The Tragic Prince (悲境の貴公子) #Door to the Abyss (深淵への扉) #Heavenly Doorway (天界への扉) #Death Ballad (死の詩曲) #Blood Relations (異形の血族) #Metamorphosis 2 (変容 NO.2) #Finale Toccata (終曲トッカータ) #Black Banquet (黒の饗宴) #Metamorphosis 3 (変容 NO.3) #I am the Wind (presentando a Cynthia Harrel) Más información Compositores de las pistas * Michiru Yamane compuso casi cada una de las pistas, excepto las pistas 3, 29, 34. * La pista 3 fue compuesta por Sannopi. * La pista 29 fue compuesta por Akiropito. Arreglos de Michiru Yamane. * La pista 34 fue compuesta por Rika Muranaka, Tony Hayes y Jeff Lorber. Músicos y otros contribuyentes * Guitarra eléctrica interpretada por Oyaji-sama (pistas 2, 13 and 24) y Takayuki Fujii (pistas 6 y 25). * Voces de Kahori Yamane (pistas 5 y 23) y Hekiru Shiina (pista 10). * La letra de la pista 10 es de Masanori Oouchi. * Los arreglos rítmicos son Akira Yamaoka (pistas 6 y 25). Arreglos de Castlevania *"Dracula's Castle" es el tema musical para Alucard en el videojuego Castlevania Judgment. *En el videojuego Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles para PlayStation Portable, se puede encontrar una versión en inglés del tema musical "Nocturne". La nueva canción para la secuencia de créditos finales (en lugar de "I am the Wind") en la versión del videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night incluida en conjunto con éste videojuego para PlayStation Portable es llamada "Mournful Serenade". Pistas inéditas Algunas de la pistas que quedaron 'inéditas' simplemente pertenecen a la versión para Sega Saturn del videojuego, y algunas de estas son solo diferentes arreglos o versiones alternativas de la banda sonora original. #The Master Librarian #Chaconne C moll (Sega Saturn) #The Cursed Prison (Sega Saturn) #Vampire Killer Rock (Sega Saturn) #Vampire Killer Techno-Goth (Sega Saturn) #Beginning Techno-Goth (Sega Saturn) #Beginning Jazz (Sega Saturn) #Bloody Tears Hard-Rock, vers. A (Sega Saturn) #Bloody Tears Hard-Rock, vers. 2 (Sega Saturn) #Guardian (Sega Saturn) #Dracula's Castle Bonus (pista 2 en el disco de PSX) #Dracula's Castle (bucle alternativo) #Festival of Servants (bucle alternativo) #Crystal Teardrop (bucle alternativo) #Blood Relations (bucle alternativo) Productos relacionados * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * MIDI Power Pro6 ~Akumajō Dracula X Gekka no Nocturne~ - Un arreglo musical en formato 'midi' de esta banda sonora. * Dracula X: Remixies - Versiones remix de esta banda sonora en estilo dance. Enlaces externos *Castlevania Realm Scans *VGMdb *iTunes en:Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Original Soundtrack Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Castlevania: Symphony of the Night